Time To Be Serious
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Damon and Devin are back! Except this time, there are no tricks being pulled and no fun nights being had. This time, Damon finds that his friend is upset. At first Damon thought he was being played, but he soon realizes that Devin is seriously in distress. How does Damon console his friend? What caused Devin to be so upset in the first place? Find out! It's a very sweet story.


"Damon! Damon! Oh thank God you're here!" Devin was running towards Damon. Tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes but so far Devin was able to contain himself.

Damon was about to step back and out of his friends' way, but noticed his friend was in distress and decided to stay where he was. Devin threw himself onto Damon with all of his weight. It was unexpected so Damon had to keep himself from bringing both of them down to the ground.

Devin rested his head on Damon's shoulder and let out a few heaving sobs. He was heaving pretty hard too. It was a little unexpected for Damon.

"Damon. Damon! I am so glad to see you!" That's it. Damon was getting sick of this. He wasn't sure if his friend was actually upset or if he was just happy to be in Damon's company. As he was about to throw Devin off of him, Devin started sliding down against Damon's body and landed on his knees. He hugged Damon's legs and placed the right side of his head against Damon's thighs. It was a little too close to the groin area for comfort, and Damon was worried about his friend trying anything funny. After all, Devin was known for his playful tricks.

"Oh Damon, it was horrible. _Horrible!_ I don't even like to think about it!" Tears were now streaming down Devin's perfect face.

Damon didn't enjoy comforting others. He wasn't very good at giving advice. Even if he _did_ try and console others, Damon hardly had people come to him in the first place when they were troubled. Such situations are simply unfamiliar and uncomfortable and Damon tried to avoid them as much as possible. Damon was debating on whether or not to avoid this particular scene with Devin. He wanted to shake Devin and yell at him to smarten up. Not only are they vampires, but they're also men! It was one thing for a man to cry, but a _vampire _to cry? It was a sign of weakness! However, Damon also remembered that he and Devin have been friends for quite some time, and decided against reacting angrily.

Leaning down to look at him in the eyes with his weight balanced on the ball of his feet with his knees bent, Damon put his left hand on Devin's shoulder. He was trying to act manly, but wasn't sure how long he could keep it up, especially considering the influence his friend had on him. When these two were together, Damon found himself doing things he normally wouldn't do. It was strange, but Damon always had fun with this friend, so perhaps it was worth it.

"What's the matter, Devin?" Damon was surprised at how soft his voice sounded. He was worried that he was going to sound angrier.

"They killed her. They killed her, Damon." At this point Devin's head was bowed towards the ground. His long silver hair was flowing down around his face. One hand was clutching Damon's right arm, and the other hand was clutched over his own heart as he let out a few sobs.

Damon was about to ask who was killed, but stopped himself. He remembered that Devin had a younger sister. Aside for admiring himself and loving other men, Devin had the strongest feelings towards his sister. Just like her brother, Arianna was a vampire, and Devin was the one who turned her. Once a vampire is turned, they remain with the same looks and remain as the same age for the rest of their life. She was only twelve. Devin wouldn't have turned her at such a young age, but she was very ill and wouldn't have lived to see her thirteenth birthday. Devin didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want this to be the last time he saw his darling sister, so he turned her.

* * *

The night that Devin changed his sister just happened to be the most intimate night between the two of them. It was around midnight and it was raining pretty hard outside. Arianna was so ill that her body was too weak to even smile. Oh and what a beautiful smile she had too. It could easily brighten anyone's day up. Worried that Arianna would pass away any moment, Devin decided it was time to take drastic measures. He softly lifted his younger sister from the bed and carried her over to the rocking chair. There, Devin rocked Arianna in his arms for a while as he looked down at her face. What a sweet and innocent face she had, too. It was in transition from the cute and childish face to a more mature one. Half child, and just entering her teenage years. Devin wished she could experience full maturity, but it just wasn't possible with death at one corner and vampirism at the other.

As Devin rocked his barely conscious sister in the rocking chair, he decided it was time. With no hesitation, he took his fangs and cut his wrist so that his thick blood could escape from his veins. He softly pressed his wrist to his sister's mouth and forced her to drink. At first she refused, but being half asleep, and being as weak as she was, she had no choice but to drink it. Devin made her take a few gulps to make sure she had enough, and finally pulled his wrist away. The next step was the one Devin regretted, but he had to do it if he wanted his sister to get healthier and live by his side as a vampire. Devin hesitated for a few moments and just kept rocking his sister gently in his arms. Time passed by, and Devin can't remember how much. It could have only been five minutes, or it could have been five hours. Devin was engulfed in an internal debate on whether or not to actually do it.

Suddenly, Devin snapped out of the internal conflict in his head and suddenly came to a decision. With no more hesitation, Devin finally snapped his sisters neck with his blood flowing through her system. There. The deed was done. Now, he just had to wait for her to wake up as a vampire.

The transition was trickier than Devin thought it would be. A twelve year old girl should be easy to control, right? That's exactly what Devin thought. Arianna was healthy and alive, but she was full of blood lust. Apparently a young girl with blood lust is even worse to deal with than a hormonal teenager. It's a scary thought, and even scarier to see. Being the older, responsible brother, Devin guided her towards a more acceptable way of living. It was tough, of course. Arianna rebelled against Devin and his more domestic ways. But no matter how frustrated Devin got with her, he never gave up on his beloved sister. Eventually Arianna became willing to follow her brother and managed to keep her blood lust under control. Instead of devouring everyone in sight as she was doing previously, she restrained herself. However, a vampire still needs blood, so Arianna used her innocent childish charm to lour her pray in. As soon as they fell for her trap and found themselves alone with her, Arianna snuck in for a bite. Of course, Devin would compel others and let Arianna drink from the victim. Being the older and responsible brother, Devin made it his duty to provide for the two of them, but sometimes Arianna wanted to do things her way. She was never as innocent as her human self used to be, but at least Devin had family. Call it selfishness, but being alone was too depressing for Devin.

* * *

Surprised, only one word could escape from Damon's lips, and it was only an involuntary response.

"No." It was whispered, but the shock behind that word may have just as well have been a scream.

"How? Why? Who would have possibly killed your sister?" Damon was not faking the sincerity behind those questions. Devin's sister was the cutest little thing. She had the same face and same blue eyes as her brother, except she had long, wavy brown hair. Since he only had a brother, Damon treated Arianna like the sister he never had. He played with her, annoyed her, and was annoyed in return. Damon gave her piggy back rides and playfully sat on top of her so she couldn't get up. Such great times they had.

Devin has stopped crying, but he was still sitting on his knees.

"If it was just one, I would have saved her, _protected_ her. Oh how I would have ripped every limb, vein and artery apart! I would have nailed nailed him to a board, with vervain on everything he touched, and castrated the bastard with my own claws!" At this point Devin was now angry. It was clear that Devin would have carried out his threats if there was actually one person. Damon sure didn't want to get on _his_ bad side.

"But no. There were five. _Five! _Five full grown vampires against a twelve year old vampire and her older brother. I managed to kill one of them, but by the time I finished with him, they had my sister in their clutches! One held her while the remaining three held me. They were too strong for me! I couldn't shake them off! I tried and I tried, but I just wasn't strong enough! They held Arianna on the ground and had her on her knees! She tried fighting back, but she was just too young, too innocent, and too _weak_! I did my best to hide the hopelessness that I felt, but apparently I didn't hide it well enough. Arianna saw it, and at that moment she knew. She _knew!_ I didn't have hope for the situation, and Arianna saw it on my face as if I shouted aloud!

Arianna quickly accepted her fate and gave one last look at me. Instead of hate as I expected, her face was full of love and forgiveness. She _forgave_ me for what was about to happen to her. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, Arianna had to twist my heart with that look. I do not deserve it, Damon. I don't deserve forgiveness!" Devin let out his anger while Damon patiently listened. Before Devin spoke, Damon knew what happened next, but Devin spoke the words to prove the sad truth. It seems that Devin let out all of his anger because he started his next words in a sad whisper.

"Arianna kept looking at me with such love and forgiveness, until finally, her captor forced his hand through her back. Arianna tried not to express pain, but I heard a surprised gasp escape her mouth. The hand slowly reached in and grasped Arianna's young heart in order to cause my sister pain. Before I had time to grasp the situation, Arianna's heart was suddenly pulled from her body through her back and thrown on the ground beside her. I couldn't do _anything,_ Damon. _Nothing!_ I was powerless! I couldn't save her, I couldn't – I just, couldn't!" Devin was starting to choke up again with tears as his body started heaving again.

Damon couldn't believe it. Damon had his fair share of evil doings, but _killing a child_? Vampire or not, Arianna was only a _child!_ To kill someone so young was just monstrous!

Before Damon could ask why, Devin answered the question.

"Apparently, a few years ago, I killed someone who was important to someone else. The vampire who held and _killed _my sister had a grudge against me. Apparently, I killed his brother, so he thought he'd return the favor. Instead of killing _me_ for revenge, he decided to attack my sister." Devin had stopped crying and was staring blankly straight ahead. It looked as if someone sucked the life out of the poor guy.

Damon was still kneeling on the ground in front of his friend. He gently put his hands around Devin's face and turned his head to look him in the eyes.

Looking into Devin's eyes with concern, Damon finally spoke.

"Devin, here's what we're going to do. We are going to find these bastards and kill every one of them. These idiots don't realize who they've messed with. Not only have they messed with _you_, but they also messed with _me_. No one attacks my friends and gets away with it." Damon was doing his best to sound concerned and sincere, but anger was rapidly fueling Damon's body.

"It sounds like a great plan. But, my dear Damon, may I borrow your chest for a moment? I just need a few moments, I promise." Devin was done crying but the sad sound of his voice was breaking Damon's heart.

Without saying a word, Damon brought Devin's head to his chest. He rested his chin on top of his friend's head and gently stroked his hair. Damon wasn't good at this consoling thing, but he thought he was doing a decent enough job. It was rare for Damon to feel grief himself, and this was one of those rare moments. Damon's heart ached for Devin. He thought about how lost he would be if he ever lost his brother, and it was too horrible to think about.

"You are such a great friend, Damon. Thank you." Both vampires remained in this comforting embrace for quite a while, but Damon didn't mind. Damon was just looking forward to finding those bastards and making them suffer for what they did. They sure chose the wrong vampire to mess with.

As Damon comforted Devin, an evil grin spread across his face as he thought of the horrible things he was going to do to the murderers once he got a hold of them.

"If you haven't read The Groove or Fool Me Twice, you will be a little out of context about Devin being known for playing tricks. You won't have to read those two stories, but it might help give a better sense of Damon and Devin's friendship.

If you haven't read the two stories I mentioned, you may not have an idea of what Devin looks like. When I created him, I imagined him alot like Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket, both personality and looks. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! After the two goofy stories I wanted something a bit more serious. "


End file.
